Last chance
by ScarletChi
Summary: Topaz's life has hit rock bottom. Her mom hates her,and the only friend she has turns out to be the one spreading rumors about her. The only thing that's keeping her alive is her computer,with the Youtubers such as Team Crafted. When her mom throws away her computer,will she find a way to continue living or will she give up on life?
1. A Normal Day

**a/n i have a helper,her name is Avverey.**

"Hey bitch! Get your lazy fat ass out of here!" My mom yelled at me angrily. "I'm up." I reply. My mom hates me,and my dad is dead. I got out of bed and put on my outfit; a gray t-shirt with blue jeans. The outfit brought out my hazel eyes,my eyes witch I love and hate; I love them because there unique and I hate them cause they make me stand out from the crowd. Which means,I'm a huge target for the bullies brushing my hair. I looked at the time. 7:29 "Shit" I think as I run down the stairs and out the door,right as my mom started yelling at me.

I arrived at school as the first bell rang. "Perfect timing..." I thought to myself as I rushed through the sea of kids at my high school and entered in my math class. Our teacher, Ms. Cain,hands us a work packet to finish before class is over.

*Time skip to 12:00*

I went to lunch and sat down in my usual spot,fearing what I knew was about to come. My only friend sat down next to me,and then they came over. Aphrodite and her minions. They start their bullying with the usual line; "Hey look,if it isn't fake eyes." Her clones repeat in their own way when I didn't reply. Aphrodite slapped me I held back the tears as best I could,knowing that the slap would leave a bruise.

-Another time skip-

I went home,dreading having to face my mom,but wanting to go on my computer. I opened the door looking in the hall and I saw a good sight. My mom was passed out on the couch. Then I smelt the beer. I silently went up the stairs,hoping she wouldn't wake up. Logging into my laptop I went onto Youtube.  
I then went to BajanCanadian's channel and watched the newest videos. After that,I watched the rest of Team Crafted. At 7:30 I ate dinner,which took a hour because I had to cook it myself. Then at 8:30,I played Minecraft for thirty minutes and I went onto Youtube for a hour.

Finally going to bed I thought of my life and how this day is just like every other day. There is no difference except for Team Crafted videos, and my friend. If something was to happen to my computer,and my friend,I would not be able to survive.

**A/N: This is her everyday you think this is bad,wait until what happens next!**


	2. the worst day EVER

Chapter two: The worst day ever!

It all started like normal… "Get out of bed you w***!" My mom yelled at me,practically dragging me out of bed. "I'm up,I'm up." I reply as calmly as I could, knowing that if I reply angrily she would slap me, Then I got up out of bed and put on my outfit for today:a teal t-shirt with blue jeans. It reminded me of Minecraft Steve. I brushed my hair "Shit,shit,shit!" I mumble as I run down the stairs and out the door. I was almost late… Again.  
I went through my schedule in my head; Math,science,animation,swimming,lunch... Then social studies,language arts with power hour at the end. I went through my science class,OK, and my animation project was to find a good youtuber and explain their styles I immediately think of ExplodingTNT as I went to swimming and then finally went to lunch. Considering I was late,I wasn't too surprised to see my friend turning around the corner. Deciding to scare her like I sometimes do,I creep up behind her. She had turned the corner and then I heard the bitch's voice. "Why is Aphrodite talking to Alexis?!" I asked myself, listening to their conversation. I hear Alexis tell Aphrodite: "She told me this morning that she can't get BajanCanadian off of her mind. I can't believe she even likes Minecraft! What a freak!"  
"Well,thank you,Alexis. Continue your good work."  
After hearing that,I quietly slipped away then hid in the bathroom,crying. My best friend betrayed me.  
-(Avverey's part)  
I decided to run, run home, away from everything. I didn't care for anything, I just wanted to watch BajanCanadian's videos. Right after I sneaked out of the window, my mom called.  
"Yes, mom?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I'm taking away your computer, you're spending too much time on it."  
With her few words, my life crushed to pieces. What am I going to do now?! I can't live without my computer! You might want to call me pathetic, but that's the only thing I have left. I ran towards home, but then a girl saw me.

**a/n hehehe cliffhanger...**


End file.
